


locked away

by Yeta



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anxiety Disorder, Avengers Family, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Child Abandonment, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multiverse, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Psychological Trauma, SHIELD Academy, SHIELD Agent Darcy Lewis, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeta/pseuds/Yeta
Summary: La adolescencia es una etapa complicada para cualquier joven. Agrégale el pasar años congelado en el hielo, despertar en una época totalmente distinta a la que creciste no solo socialmente sino que tecnológicamente, ser un superhéroe… sí, esta etapa se complica un poquito más. Pero lo estaba sobrellevando o al menos así era hasta que por accidente recibí la maldición que iba dirigida al estudiante más arrogante y egocéntrico de la Academia.─¡Esto es tu culpa, Stark!─No grite Capitán, voy a arreglar… esto─ su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo y sentí una inmensas ganas de golpearlo. ¡El maldito se estaba aguantando la risa!─¡¿Cómo vas a arreglarlo?!─Bueno… no tengo idea, solo lo dije para que dejaras de gritarme.>Stony<Advertencia: muchos adolescentes hormonados y con superpoderes Já





	1. Chapter 1

Ganaron la guerra y salvó la vida de millones de personas en su último acto de valentía. Murió y fue recordado con honores por sacrificarse al estrellar ese avión contra el agua evitando que esa bomba cumpliera su función.

El Capitán América se había sacrificado por su país. Dado por muerto en acción.

Los libros de historia relataban ese hecho que él vivió en carne propia, lo único en lo que se equivocaban era en que había muerto. Pero no podía culparlos por esa información errónea de su final.

Ni él creía que estuviera vivo. Cuando despertó realmente creyó que se trataba de un sueño, que no había subido a ese avión, pero no se trataba de eso y pronto con la mayor calma posible un hombre de color con un parche en uno de sus ojos le explicó lo que había ocurrido.

─Capitán, debería abandonar su cuarto y salir a conocer el mundo─ las voz del hombre, que aparentemente estaba a cargo de todo en la base donde se encontraba _viviendo_ desde hace más de dos meses, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin mostrarse molesto por la irrupción a su cuarto sin antes tocar la puerta guardó el libro de historia que realmente no estaba leyendo, cada vez que intentaba leer sus recuerdos lo atacaban haciendo que se perdiera en su mente.

─Con todo respeto señor, a menos que tenga una misión para mí no tengo ningún interés en conocer el mundo─ contestó al ponerse de pie sin impacientarse cuando notó una ligera sonrisa en el hombre, percatándose de que en sus manos tenía una carpeta.

─En los últimos años se han dado avistamientos de personas con habilidades o poderes extraordinarios por todo el mundo y como seguro ya sabrás al tener estas habilidades se puede hacer el bien o por el contrario hacer mucho mal. Mi trabajo es catalogar los peligros potenciales para el mundo entero y no solo nuestro país.─ Bien, Fury había logrado llamar completamente su atención y ahora lo escuchaba atentamente ─Muchas de estas personas son jóvenes con la moral dudosa y actitudes un tanto conflictivas, pero son capacees de moldearse y ser encaminados. Ante esta _amenaza_ se decidió crear una Academia para encaminar a los que serán la futura generaciones de defensores del mundo evitando así que se conviertan en los futuros enemigos del mundo. El proyecto Avenger Academy fue aceptado y hace cuatro años seguimos funcionando por el bien común.

Fury le entregó la carpeta y sin entender todavía que tenía que ver él con lo que le relataba ojeó el contenido de la carpeta.

─Capitán, usted juró proteger su país y cumplió con su deber en batalla durante su época. Pero ahora se encuentra aquí, ante una nueva sociedad y amenazas potenciales para todos.

─¿Quiere regresarme al mundo, señor?─ preguntó levantando un momento la vista de las hojas y volviéndola sin estar convencido de lo que quería Fury ─¿Enviándome a una escuela?

─Es mucho más que una escuela─ le aseguró justo cuando en una parte Steve leyó un nombre conocido.

─¿Howard Stark tiene algo que ver con este proyecto?

─Es el mayor inversionista y además su hijo también es un estudiante en la Academia─ el tono un tanto más bajo con la mención del hijo de Howard le llamó la atención pero no indagó en el tema. Le sorprendía escuchar que aquel chico que conoció en su época hubiera formado una familia y estuviera ligado a los asuntos de seguridad ─Necesitamos al Capitán América.

Cerró la carpeta viendo el emblema de la academia junto con el de S.H.I.E.L.D. sabiendo que no podía seguir encerrado en la base y que era hora de enfrentar la realidad de una buena vez por todas. Tenía que integrarse en esta nueva sociedad si quería ser de utilidad.

─¿Cuándo será mi ingreso, Señor?

***

Las vacaciones fueron muy buenas, viajar a Amsterdam fue una gran idea o al menos lo fue hasta que Howard apareció para arruinarle la fiesta. No entendía a ese tipo, en el último tiempo había comenzado a interesarse en ser “un buen padre” controlando todos sus movimientos con una eficacia que le molestaba.

¡Hasta lo había inscrito en esa Academia!

Él era un genio y sí, había superado a Howard en muchos sentidos y entre ellos la creación de armamento. Pero no era una maldita amenaza como para ser obligado ingresas a ese internado como si se tratara de un futuro criminal como era el caso de muchos estudiantes.

Odiaba a su padre, el maldito no tenía derecho de meterse en su vida como lo estaba haciendo. Todavía le quedaba una semana de vacaciones para hacer todo lo que no le dejaban hacer en la jodida cárcel, mejor conocida como Academia y no podría disfrutar de estos días siendo _libre_ porque a Howard se le ocurrió revocarle su permiso para salir.

¿Qué vendría después? ¿Avengers University?

Suspiró antes de adentrarse en el campus de la Academia, viendo a su alrededor por si veía una cara conocida. El maldito lugar estaba desierto. Los alumnos que no iban con sus padres o tutores durante las vacaciones debían quedarse en la Academia o asistir a los campamentos.

─Bueno, tendré tiempo para mejorar la armadura─ habló consigo mismo, pensando que podía hacer los acabados de las partes que había construido de lo que sería una armadura en un futuro cercano.

Pensar que había comenzado con un guante robótico y por ello su padre lo internó en este lugar.

Ya se había encaminando hacia el área de los dormitorios para echarse una siesta antes de pensar en ir a su taller, pero el sonido de la reja abriéndose le llamó la atención. Estaba a unos buenos metros de distancia pero podía ver perfectamente como un chico rubio ingresaba. Se sacó sus anteojos parpadeando por lo que sus ojos veían.

Era él, el joven de las fotos e incontables historias que relataba su padre con tanta admiración en sus días buenos cuando era niño. El chico con el que siempre fue comparado, perdiendo por mucho logrando que de admirarlo pasara a odiarlo mientras crecía.

El Capitán América.

Frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarlo, no tenía idea de que lo habían descongelado con éxito. Hace dos meses había logrado ingresar en los ordenadores de S.H.I.E.L.D. para molestar a Fury llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver que las búsquedas interminables de su padre habían dado frutos al encontrar al Capitán congelado y sorprendentemente con vida.

─No es cierto─ sonrió sin darse cuenta al ver como el rubio parecía un tanto perdido y no se movía de la reja ni cuando ésta se cerró dejándolo adentro.

Se le hacía que en las fotografías era más alto pero al verlo en persona podía notar que tenían casi la misma altura, solo que él tenía unos buenos músculos, no tanto como Thor pero si los suficientes como para hacer pensar a cualquiera antes de molestarlo.

─Deberías ir a darle la bienvenida, Tony─ escuchó una voz de repente haciendo que casi diera un respingo por no esperar que alguien estuviera detrás de él.

─Maria, cariño, ese es tu trabajo─ le respondió sin girarse o apartar su vista del Capitán que seguía ahí parado e indeciso de adentrarse más en la Academia.

─No te cuesta nada ser amable con él─ bufó posicionándose a su lado, vistiendo el uniforme que las agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. usaban normalmente. Tony la miró de costado recordando que ella se había graduado hace dos años con honores para ser parte de la agencia y volverse una espía que en sus ratos libres se la pasaba en la Academia ayudando a los profesores y en especial al director Fury ─Éste será un año interesante.

─Ya lo creo─ la vio caminar con mucha seguridad hacia el Capitán América. Se quedó ahí observando como ahora ese par interactuaba hasta que Maria Hill condujo al rubio hacia los dormitorios haciendo que quedara expuesto en el campo de visión de ellos.

Aquellos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos mirándolo con sorpresa, como si lo reconociera cosa que era imposible. Por un momento se quedaron ambos quietos, sin siquiera pestañear. Tony sonrió colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos, cortando con ese extraño momento antes de girarse, pensando en que seguramente lo había confundido con Howard.

_Sí, éste será un año interesante…_


	2. Capítulo 1

Recuerdo que mis estudios no iban nada mal, pero tuve que interrumpirlos para ayudar a mi madre cuando ella enfermó y viviendo en plena época de la depresión no había otra opción que buscar desesperadamente de dónde sacar dinero para comer y, para mayor desesperación, medicamentos. Estudiar no era una _prioridad_.

Me gustaba la escuela, leer y educarme… el arte. Pero actualmente al parecer mi cerebro no está registrando la misma información a como recordaba que lo hacía antes porque definitivamente mis estudios están yendo de mal en peor.

Me siento tan perdido, ¿siempre hubo tantas asignaturas? Son una tras otra, tras otra y así sucesivamente hasta que siento a mi cerebro hacer cortocircuito. Juraría que hasta me sale humo por las orejas. Y mis compañeros de clase son otra historia, son tan distintos a mí. No logro acercarme a ellos, muchos me miran de lejos o hablan sobre mí a mis espaldas sin disimulo alguno, cosa que no me molesta ya que después de todo soy un chico que estuvo congelado por años y eso seguro da curiosidad. Cada vez que salgo de mi cuarto me siento aquel chico enfermizo y flacucho que era antes del suero, aun luego de convertirme en el que soy ahora no soy muy bueno en hacer sociales, en los únicos momentos en los cuales mis inhibiciones se esfumaban son durante las misiones.

Y al parecer no habrá misiones para mi si fracaso en esta Academia.

Aceptar el pedido de Fury ahora me parece una muy mala idea. No pertenezco a este lugar, tendría que estar instruyéndome en la situación de Hydra en la actualidad y ocupándome de ellos. Solo llevo un mes en Avengers Academy y Fury quiere que termine mi escolaridad antes de aceptar que vuelva a ser el Capitán América como lo era antes. Aunque por suerte al menos convencí al director de no enviarme más con la psicóloga que S.H.I.E.L.D. me había asignado cuando _desperté._

─Muy bien chicos─ como siempre el doctor Pym hablaba sin despegar la vista de sus hologramas, no percatándose que la clase lo ignoraba olímpicamente ─En la pizarra dejé la lista de los alumnos que no están cumpliendo con el programa, a los que estén en la lista deberán ir a la biblioteca al finalizar las clases de hoy porque se les asignaran tutores.

No me sorprendió el encontrar mi nombre en esa lista. Lo que sí me tomó por sorpresa fue el que nos dividieran por grupos para conocer a los tutores. Clint Barton era mi compañero de estudios, jamás lo vi en ninguna de las clases que me asignaron.

En las demás asignaturas no me iba mejor, la verdad esperaba que eso del tutor ayudara. No quería fracasar en la escuela, tal vez no deseaba estar entre todos estos jóvenes o aprender algebra, pero tampoco fracasar. No me convertiré en un desertor solo porque no me va bien.

La biblioteca era demasiado enorme y realmente pensé que los libros debían de estar repetidos muchísimas veces como para llenar todas las estanterías. Me distraje un poco mirando algunos títulos, tenía ganas de tomar algunos libros para leer luego, de repente mi ánimo subió un poco, había olvidado que estaba un tanto desanimado y hasta presentí que este lugar sería uno de mis preferidos.

─¿Rogers?

─¡Sí!─ respondí con voz alta al gírame, ganándome de paso una mirada reprobatoria de una mujer que pasaba con un carrito lleno de libros. Me disculpé sonriendo un poco apenado y observé al chico que acababa de citarme.

─Hola, soy Banner. Tu tutor─ me dijo acomodándose los anteojos y mirando a nuestro alrededor. Su estatura es más baja que la mía y trae puesta una especie de bata como la que usa el profesor Pym ─¿Tu compañero Barton dónde está?

─Ehh… no tengo idea─ contesté un poco confundido por su mirada, parecía que debía de saber dónde se encontraba ese chico pero eso no era posible porque ni siquiera conocía su rostro.

─Bueno, no hay que desaprovechar el tiempo─ suspiró encaminándose a unas de las mesas para comenzar a estudiar ─. Revisé tus notas y los informes de desempeño que los profesores hicieron sobre tí, eres un desastre en casi todas tus asignaturas. ¿Con qué quieres comenzar?

Mi cara debió decirle que no tenía idea de con qué empezar ya que rápidamente se volvió a acomodar sus anteojos y esparció sus libros en la mesa para luego tomar una libreta en la que anotó algo. Ya podía sentir mis manos sudar. Seguramente comenzaría a bombardearme con información, cálculos y números, pero no fue así.

Banner resultó ser un chico tranquilo que, luego de decir que necesitábamos comenzar con lo básico, me explicó de forma mucho más sencilla cada duda que tenía.

─Muy bien, no eres duro para aprender solo necesitabas comenzar con lo básico─ asintió con la cabeza revisando los cálculos que me había dado para resolver. Es un alivio que piense así de mí ─Te daré unos ejercicios para que hagas después de clases mañana y una lista de los libros que quiero que leas en la semana.

─Ah… claro, entonces, ¿nos veremos…?

─Día por medio─ contestó agrandando el alivio que sentía porque por un momento pensé que estaría por mi cuenta nuevamente en esto del estudio y al parecer él lo notó porque escondió una sonrisa antes de agachar su cabeza para mirar dentro de su mochila ─. Pero si tienes alguna duda para los ejercicios puedes buscarme en el laboratorio del sector C.

─¡Gracias!─ maldición… levanté la voz otra vez y esa mujer que me mira de nuevo reprobatoriamente, creo que nos vigila de más ─Lo siento.

─Está bien, es bueno ver que estas tomándote esto en serio─ esta vez sí sonrió abiertamente antes de levantarse y tenderme la mano ─Nos vemos, Rogers.

─Steve, por favor dime Steve─ sonreí apretando su mano. Bien, él era el primer chico con el que hablo desde que ingresé a la Academia, excluyendo a la señorita Hill que resultó ser algo así como la asistente de Fury en este lugar.

─Claro, tu puedes llamarme por mi nombre también. Hasta luego, Steve.

Me quedé un momento más en la biblioteca, Banner es un chico agradable a pesar de que no hablamos realmente. Su forma de explicar fue relajada y no se mostró molesto en ningún momento cuando me equivoqué o pregunté lo mismo más de dos veces. Ni siquiera me miraba como si fuera algo raro por ser quien soy. Sonreí pensando en que tal vez Bruce podría convertirse en mi amigo, estoy a gusto con su presencia.

Realmente me siento muy animado ahora, miré la hora dándome cuenta que ya era de noche y que a mi alrededor no había nadie en las mesas. Hasta la señora que antes me observaba ya se había retirado.

─Hora de irme─ hablé para mi mismo guardando mis cosas, había adelantado algunos ejercicios que Bruce me dio para hacer mañana y leí la lista de libros que dijo que tenía que leer. Miré las estanterías y pensé que lo mejor sería esperar hasta mañana para buscar esos libros, la bibliotecaria no estaba y tardaría toda la noche buscándolos.

Estaba por irme, constaté que no me olvidaba de nada en la mesa y me dirigí a la salida, cuando iba a abrir una de las puertas se abrió de golpe y casi terminé con la cara estampada con ésta si no fuera porque me aparté rápidamente.

Parpadeé sin moverme de mi sitio cuando me percaté que el chico que abrió tan brutamente era el mismo que vi aquel día que ingresé a la Academia, la copia de Howard. Seguramente se trataba de su hijo pero no podía evitar sorprenderme con el parecido, era como volver al pasado. Solo que este chico parecía usar las veinticuatro horas esos antejos oscuros porque cada vez que lo divisaba a lo lejos en la cafetería o por el campus los traía puestos, además que era más corpulento que su padre de joven.

─¡Brucie poo, ¿estás aquí?!─ gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que su voz hiciera eco en el lugar, se cruzó de brazos como esperando que la persona que buscaba apareciera pero frunció el ceño suspirando pesadamente ─¡Con un demonio, ¿dónde mierdas se metió?!

─¡Lenguaje!─ lo reprendí antes de poder contenerme llamando su atención. Él levantó una ceja mirándome de arriba abajo incomodándome un poco.

─¿Enserio?─ se rió sacándose los anteojos dejando ver sus ojos marrones y unas ojeras, tal vez por eso siempre los lleva puestos ─El Capitán Perfecto estudiando hasta tarde, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

─¿Disculpa?─ fruncí el ceño por la forma en la que me habló, su tono de voz no me gusto nada. Parecía como si le molestara y eso no era posible porque hasta ahora no habíamos hablado ni una vez.

─Tranquilo Capi-paleta─ me palmeó el hombro tan confianzudamente sonriendo, pero pude ver a través de esa sonrisa y noté que me veía como si de verdad le cayera mal ─Ejercitar la mente al igual que los musculitos que te traes es importante, lo entiendo. Aunque pensé que a Fury le convenía tenerte como su soldadito, hacer que tu cerebro acepte algo más que patriotismo barato y formas en la cual patearles el trasero a los enemigos debe ser algo arriesgado. ¡¿Qué tal si el Capitán América se revela ante el sistema ahora que sus neuronas se están activando?! Eso sí sería algo divertido de ver, Fury enloquecería…

─¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?─ lo interrumpí ya molestándome por ese tono sarcástico y lo que estaba insinuando sobre mi. Me trataba como si fuera un idiota, como si haber peleado por mis ideales en mi época haya sido algo malo o manipulado.

─No, claro que no. ¿Por qué tendría problemas con alguien tan perfecto?─ levantó ambas cejas sonriendo antes de alcanzar mi rostro con una de sus manos para darme unos golpecitos en la cara y así sin decir nada más se fue dejándome confundido por su actitud.

_¿Qué le pasa a este chico?_

***

Como supuse esta semana la pasé en la biblioteca (cuando no estaba en una de mis clases) y espero que cuando las actividades en la que se tengan que usar las habilidades físicas mi tiempo aquí sea más interesante. Todo se está volviendo monótono, se adaptarme a este nuevo ambiente en el que estoy viviendo y estoy intentando acercarme a los que son mis compañeros en repetidas clases. Bruce siendo mi tutor me ayuda a alcanzar el nivel que se supone que tengo que tener y por su casi imperceptible buen ánimo cuando mira los ejercicios que me da o le explico que fue lo que entendí de los libros que me pidió que leyera puedo relajarme un poco, al parecer no lo estoy haciendo tan mal.

Las clases no son difíciles como me parecían antes.

Intenté acercarme a algunos compañeros pero estos me ven como si les hablara el director, dan escusas raras para alejarse o cuando ven que me acerco se alejan antes de que pueda abrir la boca. Y hasta hay una chica que desde hace días noto que me mira desde lejos y cuando la miro ella me mira a los ojos, sonríe y se encoge de hombros siguiendo con su camino o con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Nunca llego a alcanzarla, no sé cómo lo hace pero desaparece y extrañamente sigo sintiendo que me mira aunque no logro divisar desde dónde.

Los jóvenes de esta época son muy raros. No solo por la forma en la que hablan usando términos raros para referirse a alguien o algo, reuniéndose en grupos escuchando música estridente desde esos aparatos o se comportándose libertinamente. Justamente ayer luego se salir de la biblioteca, siendo de noche, me encontré con una pareja besándose en uno de los pasillos cerca del área de los dormitorios masculinos. No tengo nada en contra de las muestras de afecto carnales entre dos personas que se aman, es normal, ¿pero enserio tienen que hacerlo donde cualquiera puede verlos? ¿No tendría que ser algo íntimo, privado? No distinguí quién era la dama que estaba prácticamente devorando la boca del chico y dejándolo calvo por cómo le sujetaba el pelo, fijé mi vista al suelo y seguí mi camino a mi dormitorio, que por cierto no comparto con nadie como lo hacen los demás.

Antes de dormir hago algunos ejercicios para poder gastar un poco de energía y lograr dormir sin problemas, igualmente nunca logro dormir más de las seis e inevitablemente tengo que hacer ejercicios matutinos en mi cuarto y salir al campo de deportes para trotar hasta que noto que los estudiantes están comenzando su día y me voy a las duchas para comenzar también mi día en la Academia.

Nada era diferente esta noche, cuando fui a las duchas para poder darme una buena ducha y poder acostarme y finalizar mi día me relajé completamente perdiéndome en los recuerdos de cómo era mi vida antes, de cómo extrañaba a mi madre y que aun no era capaz de hacer la pregunta a Fury de si sabían si ella seguía en el mismo lugar de sepultura o no. Tengo que ir a verla, pero aun no me siento totalmente estable como para hacerlo.

Tan concentrado estaba que no escuché que otra persona había ingresado al sector de la duchas hasta que cerré el grifo del agua y me dispuse a obtener mi toalla, la cual estaba siendo sujetada por unas manos pequeñas y femeninas que me la estaba alcanzando.

─¡¿Q         ué…?!

Me tensé al instante al ver a la chica que siempre me mira y que nunca logro alcanzar, estaba vestida con un pantalón corto negro y una remera amarilla con una cara sonriente de estampado. Ella es menuda, bajita y miraba hacia otro lado sonriendo con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

─Por favor tapate ahí abajo, es difícil no dirigir mi mirada hacía ahí─ se rió agitando la toalla que todavía estaban en sus manos, de inmediato la tomé para taparme avergonzado por la situación. Cuando fui reclutado en el ejercito me bañe junto a barios jóvenes y hombres de mayor edad, ser pudoroso era algo que se me quitó a la fuerza, pero aquí la situación es totalmente diferente.

 **─** ¿Qué está haciendo aquí señorita?

─¿Señorita?─ ahora me miró el rostro ladeando un poco la cabeza. Su expresión no era burlona, pero si divertida por cómo me referí hacia ella ─Bueno, necesitaba hablar contigo sin miradas curiosas y oídos molestos. Mi amigo me dijo que siempre te escucha haciendo ejercicio hasta tarde y que luego te vas a las duchas, a esta hora nadie está por aquí, ¡así que es el momento perfecto! Quiero proponerte algo, te veo todos los días intentando acercarte a los demás sin mucho éxito y sé que no haces nada más que pasártela estudiando en la biblioteca cuando las clases terminan así que no tienes escusas para negarte.

─No sé quién eres─ omití el “señorita” ahora porque al parecer eso está pasado de moda o algo así. Ella levantó las cejas dándose cuenta que nunca me dijo quién era y extendió su mano dándome a entender que quería estrecharla con la mía y así lo hice.

─Janet, pero todos me conocen más como “wasp”─ me sonrió agitando mi mano enérgicamente.

─Steve Rogers─ Obviamente me conocía pero igualmente me presenté.

─Sí, lo sé. Todos lo saben, ¡el mismísimo Capitán América! Es increíble tenerte aquí y no digo de aquí en la Academia sino que aquí frente a mi desnudo─ se rió cuando seguramente mi cara comenzó a sonrojarse, sentí mi rostro caliente al escucharla recordando mi desnudez. Solté su mano suspirando incomodo ─Está bien, te doy una tregua. Vístete fortachón.

Casi como si fuera dada una orden dada por un superior fui a los vestidores y me vestí rápidamente, cuando estaba atando los cordones de mis zapatillas Janet apareció nuevamente.

─¿Más cómodo para hablar?─ asentí y de inmediato se acercó más sonriendo como si fuera su cumpleaños y recibiera un gran regalo ─Soy la presidenta del club de diseño y costura, sí, no miento así que no me mires así. Hay de estos clubes en la Academia porque no solo nos enseñan a ser buenos ciudadanos que usemos nuestros poderes, habilidades o lo que tengamos de especial para favorecer al bando de los buenos. También tenemos que aprender o guiarnos hacia algún oficio o pasatiempo porque no vamos a pasar las veinticuatro horas del día durante el resto de nuestras vidas pensando en combatir el mal, muchos saldrán de aquí reformados y elegirán seguir con S.H.I.E.L.D. o no, otros pensaran en formar una familia y actuar solo si se los necesita y algunos piensan mantener una… digamos que doble vida, ser un héroe por un lado y formar una familia por el otro. Por eso es necesario que aprendamos y busquemos algo que nos sirva para estar entre la gente normal, en mi caso es el diseño de modas…

Janet siguió hablando sobre lo que hace en aquel club y recordé que mucho antes de unirme al ejército había renunciado al arte, de vez en cuando si tenía un momento para descansar hacía algunos dibujos con lo que tenía a mano.

─…¿Qué te parece? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

─¿Qué?─ parpadeé y abrí la boca para disculparme por no prestarle tanta atención pero ella rodó los ojos y me golpeó con el puño en el pecho, casi ni lo sentí y por la forma en la que lo hizo el golpe no era dirigido hacia mí para golpearme realmente.

─¡Bendita sea América!─ Se rió viendo el lugar donde su puño chocó y no entendí por qué dijo eso ahora, pero no pregunté ─Antes de comenzar a hacer un vestido o cualquier prenda hay que hacer un modelo en papel, no muchos son buenos dibujando y a mí me da pereza hacer los dibujos antes de comenzar a crear la ropa. ¡También hacemos los _trajes_ de algunos! Por lo que sé eres bueno dibujando y te vez solitario así que ayudémonos mutuamente, yo te describo lo que quiero que dibujes, ayudas de paso a los demás con sus obras, y comienzas a socializar con los miembros de mi club para que los chicos comiencen a perderte el miedo. Además que si todos se enteran que el Capitán América está en mi Club tal vez haga que algunos chicos se animen a unirse, malditos machistas.

Estar en un grupo, Club, de costura o algo así se me hacía que era algo a lo que solo asistían mujeres. Pero por lo que pude observar desde que estoy aquí es que las mujeres y hombres se mezclan en los campos del otro, así que no creo que sea buena idea que diga que me parece que no debería estar en un grupo que hace ropa. Después de todo durante mi adolescencia por mi poca disponibilidad física no podía hacer trabajos de fuerza como los demás jóvenes que se las rebuscaban para traer dinero a su hogar, gracias a mi madre conseguí trabajos que eran considerados solo para mujeres como el de cuidar niños. Me gané muchas burlas y palizas por aquello, pero no me arrepentí nunca porque en sí no creía hacer nada indebido.

─También, cuando rompas el hielo… olvida eso ultimo, cuando entres en más confianza podemos usarte como modelo para algunas prendas. No tenemos muchos modelos hombres porque ellos mayormente van a ligar cuando se los pedimos, pero tú eres demasiado chapado a la antigua como para pasarte de listo y tu cuerpo es perfecto. Te estuve mirando un poquito mientras te duchabas y tengo que decir que tu retaguardia es mortal y…

─Oh Dios…─ me llevé ambas manos al rostro esta vez mi cara definitivamente ardía. Janet se rió con fuerza por mi reacción.

─Que tierno eres, ¿lo ves? Otros chicos estarían intentando sacar ventaja de esta situación. ¡Eres perfecto! Entonces, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Sinceramente no se si es buena idea o no, Janet se ve como si no aceptara un no como respuesta y no estoy seguro de si quiero estar en un Club de ese tipo.

─Janet, yo…

─¡Bien! ¡Sabía que aceptarías!─ aplaudió triunfante aunque no acepté ─Mañana no te toca ver a Bruce así que iré por ti cuando tus clases terminen para llevarte al Club y que conozcas a las demás. No pensaba decírtelo para no espantarte, pero que importa, estas dentro y sin retorno. Desde hace días estoy pensando en modificar tu traje, modernizarlo más que nada. ¡El Capitán América necesita nuevo vestuario!

Janet toda sonrisas me palmeó el hombro y me guiñó el ojo antes de salir de los vestuarios. ¿Acababa de coquetearme?

Me quedé solo en los vestuarios pensando en si debía rechazar o no la propuesta mañana cuando ella fuera a buscarme. Al final decidí pensarlo detenidamente luego de dormir como es debido. Caminé llevando mi bolso con mis cosas sobre mi hombro sin esperar cruzarme con nadie por los pasillos de los dormitorios, preguntándome si Janet no tendría problemas si alguien la ve saliendo de este lugar. Después de todo sigue siendo una chica que sale a altas horas de la noche de los dormitorios masculinos, cualquiera podría pensar cosas equivocadas.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi dormitorio escuché unos pasos cerca y me giré para ver al hijo de Howard acercándose mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos hacia arriba perezosamente. Su ropa estaba desarreglada, el pantalón estaba desabrochado y por sabrá Dios qué no se le caía y su cabello estaba desprolijo, como estaba estirando sus músculos mientras caminaba pude divisar unas marcas en su cuello haciendo que me diera cuenta del porqué de su aspecto. Él se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto vecino al mío y me miró dándose cuenta de que alguien lo observaba. Esta vez no llevaba aquellas gafas y podía ver su mirada cansada, como si no durmiera demasiado.

─Hey mirón─ levante una ceja por el término “mirón” pero no llegué a preguntarle por qué me decía así. Stark abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto y sin importarle la hora que era la cerró de un portazo que habrá despertado a más de uno.

Desde nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca presentí que no me caería bien, su forma de hablarme antes y ahora creo que me hace olvidar aquellas ganas que sentí cuando Fury me propuso lo de ingresar a Avengers Academy diciéndome que el hijo de Howard asistía aquí, una conexión con mi pasado. No voy a pensar más en Stark, al menos no en _este_ Stark. Seguiré mi camino sin buscar a nadie que me recuerde lo que antes tenía, a la gente que me acompañaba en el pasado.

Tal vez acepte la propuesta de Janet.

***=u=***

Holis… primer capítulo narrado por un muy perdido Steve, el próximo es de Tony.

Por cierto, Janet es la mejor amiga de Tony y Bruce también es su amigo así que Steve tiene más conexión con Stark de la que pensaba XD

¿Les gusta o molesta los adelantos?

*****Adelanto*****

_Janet es una perra malvada cuando se lo propone. Se supone que es mi amiga, pero solo porque tal vez ligué con algunas chicas de su Club causando alguna que otra pelea entre ellas por unos malentendidos se enfadó conmigo y buscó a otro “ayudante”. No que me molestara librarme de ayudarla a incluir las armas y demás artefactos que nada tienen que ver con la moda a los trajes que se diseñan en su Club para los agentes y chicos que van con ellas para que los ayuden con sus trajes. Lo que me molesta es que específicamente haya ido en busca de él para remplazarme._

_Tuve que enterarme al verla arrastrando con mucho animo a un incomodo Capitán América por los pasillos llamando la atención de todos. Tengo que soportar que Bruce se la pase con esa rata de laboratorio y que al parecer (aunque no me dice nada) disfrute verdaderamente siendo el tutor del cabeza hueca y ahora también mi jodida mejor amiga está interesada en él._

_Rhodey puede ver hacia donde van mis pensamientos y frunce el ceño apretando mi hombro con su mano. Había olvidado que me sacó a rastras del taller para que asista a alguna de las clases que me aburren hasta la medula._

_─_ _Déjalo en paz Tones._

_Sí, claro. Lo que tu digas amigo._

_***_

_…Sus cosas son tan anticuadas que hace que mi momento stalker pierda fuerza. Su ropa, muebles, decoración, ¡todo grita anciano! Empiezo a pensar que es una pérdida de tiempo cuando diviso el borde de un cuaderno bajo su almohada._

_─_ _¿Qué haces?_ _─_ _Mierda… no lo escuché entrar. Sus ojos van directamente al cuaderno que tengo en mis manos. Se ve tenso pero aun así se acerca a mí y me quita el cuaderno frunciendo el ceño_ _─_ _No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, Stark. Lárgate de mi cuarto ahora._

_Si fuera una persona normal haría caso a mi instinto de conservación y me alejaría de alguien que de un solo golpe puede matarme, pero no lo soy._

*****Fin de adelanto*****

Esto recién empieza y sí, es un Stony, pero no esperen que se enamoren a primera vista o por discutir las primeras veces jaja

Gracias por leer!!! Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

\--Tones.

Escondí mi cabeza entre mis brazos obligando a mi cerebro a mantenerse distante. Estaba durmiendo tan bien, ¿hace cuánto no lo hacía?

\--Tones...

Creo que el gruñido que escuché salió de mi boca. No estoy seguro y no me importa. Sentí que unos brazo intentaban levantarme pero intento aferrarme a... demonios, no tengo de dónde.

\--Eso es bella durmiente, levántate-- levanté la cabeza sintiéndome drogado y bueno, estar desplomado contra una mesa de metal explica por qué no tenía unas sábanas o almohadas de donde aferrarme.

\--¿Dónde...?-- el laboratorio. Frunci el ceño, no recuerdo cuándo fue que terminé aquí. Bostese y miré hacia un costado para saber quién estaba todavía intentando ponerme de pie --Osito de miel.

\--Si, dime como quieras pero ponte de pie. Vamos.

Sonreí haciendo lo que Rhodey decía. En todo momento me dejé arrastrar como rebaño humano hacia donde quiera que mi mejor amigo quiera llevarme. Con suerte será a mi cuarto y con mucha más suerte se cansará de empujarme y me cargará.

Y no, no me avergüenza que me vean siendo cargado cual princesa. Perdí la vergüenza hace tiempo y no estoy planeando recuperarla. Además de que no sería la primera vez que pasa.

\--No pienso cargarte, Tony-- me desplome aún más contra su cuerpo --. Tienes que ducharte así que termina de despertar. Apestas. Agradece a Parker que no dio aviso a Potts y fue conmigo en su lugar.

\--Oh... pobre hijo mío, viéndome en éste estado.

Me reí apartándome de su cuerpo mientras parpadeaba e intentaba que el sueño se fuera. Los pasillos de los laboratorios estaban desérticos así que seguramente es de noche.

\--Son las tres de la madrugada. Date una ducha rápida y luego duerme como una persona normal en tu cama.

Estaba por contestar que con la ducha terminaría de perder el poco sueño que me quedaba pero me quedé cayado viendo a mi mejor amigo de arriba abajo.

\--No te rías. Fue un regalo de mamá-- resopló y solte una carcajada antes de que él pudiera tapar mi boca. De verdad Rhodey debe amar a su madre para usar ese pijama celeste con estampado de ositos vestidos con uniformes militar --Deja de reír, quiero volver a mi cuarto y dormir. No todos somos vampiros.

Asentí aún con su mano tapando mi boca. Estoy muy cansado para molestarlo un poco más. Agua caliente es mi objetivo principal ahora que estoy muy consciente de que no me baño en días.

Dejé al buen Rhody ir a su cuarto asegurándole que luego de ducharme iría derechito a mi cuarto a aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que me quedaban. Por supuesto que que serían pocas porque él se aseguraría de levantarme y que no perdiera las primeras clases de mañana.

Ah... y como un buen chico también tengo que agradecerle a Peter por no ir de chismoso a Pepper.

Todos los huesos de mi espalda y cuello sonaron cuando me estire mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mi cuerpo. Treinta minutos después y caminaba hacia mi cuarto secando mi cabello, creo que ya debo cortarlo. Miré la puerta de mi vecino y suspire cansado, espero que no esté haciendo ejercicio o que tenga una pesadilla porque me equivoqué, el agua no me quitó el sueño.

Antes de entrar a mi cuarto rode los ojos. Quién diría que tendría al Capitán América durmiendo a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia. Seguro Howard estaría saltando de felicidad como un fanboy si estuviera en mi lugar.

Cuatro horas.

Según el reloj dormi cuatro horas, pero siento que apenas cerré los ojos un minuto cuando Rhodey ingresó sin tocar a mi cuarto para quitar las sábanas y levantar el colchón lo suficiente para hacerme caer de cara al suelo.

\--Le pediré a mi mamá que te de una pijama si no te pones algo para dormir. Te amo, Tones. Pero no quiero ver tu culo cada vez que entro a tu cuarto.

\--Mi cuarto mis reglas-- me quejé dándole una patada desde el suelo. Él la esquivó sonriendo al caminar hacia el armario. Me lanzó ropa a la cara cuando iba a quejarme de su forma de despertarme.

\--Cinco minutos. No me obligues a vestirte.

Dicho eso salió para esperarme fuera. Sin mucha prisa me vesti y abrí una pantalla holografica desde mi celular para preguntar a Jarvis si grabó los avances que hice con mi investigación y me mostrara como iba. En cuanto Rhodey se descuidara volvería al laboratorio o al taller dependiendo de cual tuviera más audiencia. Suficiente que Bruce y Peter supieran en qué estoy trabajando.

Durante el turno mañana todos los estudiantes contamos con las mismas asignaturas que tendría una escuela normal. Durante el siguiente turno las cosas se ponen más interesantes, dependiendo las habilidades del estudiante se le asigna a clases mas especiales. Sin contar los talleres o clubes que eran manejados por los estudiantes bajo la supervisión de un encargado agente de SHIELD.

\--Te di más minutos, llegaremos tarde.

\--Hambre-- dije saliendo de mi cuarto sin verlo a la cara.

\--Si caminas con ganas llegaremos al comedor con buen tiempo.

\--Y comeré una gran hamburguesa con queso.

\--Desayuno, Tony. Nada de comida grasosa para ti tan temprano.

\--Y papas...-- Mi estomago rugió de acuerdo con mi elección.

Mara, una de las cocineras y encargada de la cafetería, me pellizco las mejillas dejando mi cara adolorida. El precio por ganar la simpatía de quién puede darme lo que quiero para comer. Sinceramente es difícil de creer que aquella mujer bajita, con algunos kilos de más y risueña tenga algún entrenamiento de SHIELD.

\--Cariño-- se burló Rhodey intentando imitar a la señora, pero alejé sus manos de mi cara.

\--Burlarte todo lo que quieras. Tengo lo que quiero y papás extras también-- valió la pena y no me importa que todo el que pasa junto a nuestra mesa mire mi desayuno. Podría beber café con esto --¿Dónde están los demás?

Hace días que no veo a ninguno. Bueno, Peter usa el mismo laboratorio que yo pero casi no hablamos mientras estamos concentrados en lo nuestro. Pero Bruce también usa las mismas instalaciones y ahora que lo pienso él no estuvo en mi campo de visión en el último tiempo.

Miré a mi alrededor. La cafetería estaba infestada de estudiantes y auxiliares. Maldición... como que siento que algo pasó mientras estaba comatoso en mi mesa de trabajo y no me va gustar.

\--Llegaron temprano y seguramente están terminando su desayuno-- Rhodey estaba viendo su celular mientras alcanzaba a ciegas su ensalada de frutas.

\--Y no fuimos con ellos porque...

Levanté una ceja esperando que siguiera hablando pero él dejó su celular y comenzó a comer las frutas tranquilo, sin prisa. Debió sentir mi mirada ya que rodó los ojos.

\--No tenemos tiempo, termina tu hamburguesa. Ya luego los verás.

No se qué caso tiene el ocultarme algo si perfectamente puedo averiguar todo si me lo propongo. Pero ahora estoy más interesado en engullir todas mis papas. Aunque no puedo evitar mirar de reojo a mi alrededor disimuladamente en busca de mis amigos. Bruce no es bueno hablando con otras personas, usualmente todos piensan que es tímido pero él solo es demasiado precavido. Su lado "verde" no es muy agradable que digamos. Así que el evita situaciones sociales, por eso aceptó dar clases en la biblioteca a cambio de no asistir a las clases regulares.

\--¿Bruci sigue engañándome con ese?

\--Si te refieres a si Bruce sigue orientando a estudiantes en la biblioteca y entre ellos a Steven Rogers, alias: Capitán América, la respuesta es sí. Y la verdad me alegro que le tocaran en su mayoría chicos tranquilos...

\--¿En su mayoría? ¿Capipaleta esta dando problemas? ¿Quién se cree que es ese fósil para hacer perder el tiempo de mi Bruci bear?

\--No busques problemas donde no los hay, Tony.

\--Yo no busco problemas. Me ofende tu acusación, tanto que me retiro de esta mesa.

Me levanté ya satisfecho por mi comida para buscar a mi Bruce. Rhodey maldijo en voz baja levantando mi bandeja junto a la suya y con él ocupado puedo ir por los demás. Con Natasha ni pienso molestarme, ella solo va a aparecer si quiere. Pero Bruce, Janet, Thor y Loki son más fáciles de encontrar.

Thor no es nada discreto y donde esté él estará Loki. Bruce siempre va a los mismos sitios a la misma hora y Janet es puntual para sus clases y cuando no es porque está en su Club.

Club del que fui vetado injustamente.

Algo que no me quita el sueño realmente. Así que nuestra amistad sigue en pie a pesar de que literalmente me dio una patada para sacarme de su amado taller.

\--¡Fíjate por donde vas Stark!

\--¡Fíjate tú!-- Grité de vuelta sin fijarme a quién choque. Sea quién sea era una pared de músculo y seguramente por su tono va a intentar golpearme si me quedo y no quiero que me quiten los "privilegios" que Hill juró que me quitarán si me meto en alguna pelea o causo algún disturbio y/u explosión en algún sector y alrededores de la Academia.

Por suerte mister músculo no me siguió así que soy libre de buscar a alguno de mis amigos antes de que Rhodey me alcance y me obligue a asistir a clases.

Y a Janet es a quien veo primero. Se ve emocionada, no nota que estoy caminando hacia ella. Los pasillos están infestados de estudiantes desesperados por llegar a clases antes de que él timbre suene. Casi la alcanzo cuando siento que me sujetan el brazo y reprimo el impulso de atacar al idiota que hace eso...

\--Ven conmigo.

Oh bien... Que bueno que reprimi el impulso porque estaría muerto. Natasha no anda con juegos cuando tiene que pelear, ni siquiera si su contrincante es su amigo. Si no hay que preguntarle a Barton cuantas veces terminó en la enfermería luego de un entrenamiento. Nat es muy bonita y delicada a simple vista, pero es como un arma cargada andante lista para disparar a quien sea. Como siembre viste de negro y su cabello rojo esta perfectamente peinado, corto hasta casi los hombros.

Me felicito por haber superado mi enamoramiento del primer año por ella. Siento un especie de afecto de ese tipo pero no tan fuerte como antes y eso es reconforta para poder pasar tiempo con ella sin parecer un tonto.

\--Estoy yendo a clases, arañita-- menti sonriendo ante su cara de poker.

\--No me digas, hace tanto que no vas que te olvidaste el camino. Tu salón esta hacia el otro lado.

\--¿Me supervisas ahora?-- me reí caminando hacia el otro lado. Perdí de vista a Janet de todos modos --No le quites el trabajo a Pepper.

\--Jamás haría eso, créeme, no entiendo cómo alguien puede querer supervisar a un idiota como tú.

\--Para ser justos no sólo me vigila a mi-- aunque según Potts soy el único que causa problemas graves --, pero si no estas intentando usurpar el lugar de Pepper entonces no creo que me estas escoltando a mi salón porque estas aburrida.

Primero Rhodey y ahora Nat.

Arañita sonrió de lado y maldita sea quiero saber que me esconden.

\--Nat...

\--Entra-- me empujó hacia mi salón donde un rebaño de estudiantes intentaba pasar por la misma puerta al mismo tiempo.

\--No tengo mis cosas-- sonreí encogiendo mis hombros, pero mi sonrisa se esfumó cuando vi a Rhodey doblando por el pasillo izquierdo con mi mochila en mano.

Tengo que replantear mis amistades.

\--Disfruta tu clase de historia-- rió despacio Nat antes de hacer esa cosa espeluznante de desaparecer. Maldita ninja rusa.

Historia allá vamos...

***  
El timbre me despertó haciendo que saltara en mi sitio perdido. Me quedé dormido durante la clase. Lo bueno es que no deje baba en mi escritorio. Lo malo es que tengo una nota del profesor pegada en la frente para ir a la dirección luego por esto.

Que sensible es el profesor.

Salí del salón luego de que el rebaño se diera cuenta de que pasando uno a la vez saldrían más rápido. Yendo en contra de la  marea de estudiantes me arrastre para llegar hacia Jan antes de que Nat, Rhodey o quien sea aparezca para impedirlo.

Y encuentro a mi chica dando saltitos y levantando la mano para llamar la atención de alguien. Al parecer no lo logra por su cara y por la forma en la que se apura al empujar a los que tiene frente a ella.

\--¿Qué está pasando..?

También empujo a otros para llegar a Jan. Muchos murmuran e intentan pasar junto a mi para ir hacia el mismo lado. Hay un tumulto de gente y tengo que empujar recibiendo insultos como: Jodete Stark, saca la cabeza de tu culo Stark... lo normal. Siento que algo no va a gustarme y lo confirmo al doblar por el pasillo y verla.

Janet es una perra malvada cuando se lo propone.

\--Tony te estaba buscando, tenemos unos minutos antes de que él receso termine. Vamos por...

\--¿Por qué Janet esta con él?

Porque esa chica de cabello castaño corto, vestido amarillo y chaqueta negra era inconfundible, es Janet. Y el idiota que esta con la cara roja como tomate y viéndose ridículamente nervioso a su lado es el fósil que Howard y los imbéciles aman.

\--¡Vamos Stevie! ¡las chicas solo quieren tomarte algunas medidas, no te sacarán la ropa de nuevo!

Dicho aquello ella lo sujeto del brazo para intentar mover a musculito sin neuronas. Obviamente ella solo pudo arrastrarlo porque él quiso.

\--Tony...

\--¿En serio Rhodey? ¿Quién más? ¿Es novio de Natasha? ¿Formó un grupo deportivo junto con Thor y tu? ¿Peter lo llama padre? ¿Loki...? No se me ocurre nada con Loki.

Que mierda. ¡Uno desaparece unos días y el mundo se pone de cabeza!

\--Nada de eso pasó, Janet sólo quería un chico en su Club que llamara la atención pero que no causara problemas como ciertas personas.

Bruce tiene escusa, el no eligió a los burros con los que tiene que trabajar. Pero Janet...

Se supone que es mi amiga, pero solo porque tal vez ligué con algunas chicas de su Club causando alguna que otra pelea entre ellas por unos malentendidos se enfadó conmigo y buscó a otro "ayudante". No que me molestara librarme de ayudarla a incluir las armas y demás artefactos que nada tienen que ver con la moda a los trajes que se diseñan en su Club para los agentes y chicos que van con ellas para que los ayuden con sus trajes. Lo que me molesta es que específicamente haya ido en busca de él para remplazarme.

Tuve que enterarme al verla arrastrando con mucho animo a un incomodo Capitán América por los pasillos llamando la atención de todos. Tengo que soportar que Bruce se la pase con esa rata de laboratorio y que al parecer (aunque no me dice nada) disfrute verdaderamente siendo el tutor del cabeza hueca y ahora también mi jodida mejor amiga está interesada en él.

Rhodey puede ver hacia donde van mis pensamientos y frunce el ceño apretando mi hombro con su mano.

─Déjalo en paz Tones.

Sí, claro.

Lo que tu digas amigo.

***   
Medio día después y en vez de estar en el laboratorio como planeaba desde el principio estoy aquí...

\--Veamos qué  tienes Capipaleta. Si tienes porno voy a reírme un poco.

...Sus cosas son tan anticuadas que hace que mi momento stalker pierda fuerza. Su ropa, muebles, decoración, ¡todo grita anciano! ¡Ni siquiera hay televisión de las viejas! Empiezo a pensar que es una pérdida de tiempo cuando diviso el borde de un cuaderno bajo su almohada.

¿El fósil tiene un diario?

Miro hacia la puerta y... al diablo tengo que leer esta cosa.

Y lo haría, leería el diario del Capipaleta, pero no es un diario íntimo. Es una libreta con dibujos. El primero es de una mujer acomodando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, es un dibujo pero si realmente ella fuera real podría admitir que es muy hermosa y juraría que sus ojos son azules. Realmente es un retrato muy detallado. Pero los que sigue se vuelven más oscuros, puedo distinguir algunos como: un bosque, una montaña, un cielo nublado, copos de nieve cayendo... un tren y luego hay uno de una mano rodeada de oscuridad, como pidiendo que lo ayuden a no caer en esa oscuridad, parece como si pudiera salir del papel y...

\--Maldición este chico esta bastante perturbado.

Cierro el cuaderno y miro a mi alrededor con más detenimiento. Todo ordenado y sin nada particular. Más que cómo si viviera un anciano aquí parece casi como si nadie viviera en este lugar. Que aburrido. Esto de revisar sus cosas no va a darme ningún dato.

\--¿Qué haces?-- Mierda... no lo escuché entrar. Sus ojos van directamente al cuaderno que tengo en mis manos. Se ve tenso pero aun así se acerca a mí y me quita el cuaderno frunciendo el ceño ─No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas, Stark. Lárgate de mi cuarto ahora.

Levanté las cejas un poco sorprendido. Se veía seriamente molesto. Ni que hubiera entrado a las duchas para tocarle el culo, ¡que exagerado!

\--Ni que tuvieras algo valioso aquí.

Su mirada se endureció y apretó la mandíbula, parece un poco doloroso. Me quedé en mi sitio a pesar de que estábamos muy cerca y si hace por golpearme no voy a tener tiempo de esquivarlo.

\--Te lo diré sólo una vez más: lárgate de mi cuarto. Ahora.

Si fuera una persona normal haría caso a mi instinto de conservación y me alejaría de alguien que de un solo golpe puede matarme, pero no lo soy.

\--Bien, bien... Tú repites las cosas pero yo no lo hago así que escucha bien esto-- su ceño se frunce cuando me acerco aún más, casi rosando nuestras narices. Tenemos casi la misma altura y sí es más musculoso y me gana por unos pares de céntimos, pero no me importa --No te acerques a mis amigos. ¡Consigue los tuyos!

Bueno, maldición... En mi cabeza no sonaba tan infantil. Pero ya lo solte así que no puedo retractarme.

\--¿Qué...?-- se veía confundido y desconfiado. Sus hombros se afloraron un poco.

\--¿Acaso  
tus oídos no se terminaron de descongelar?

Y así de rápido su mandíbula se endureció de nuevo. Pero ésta vez no controló su fuerza porque la tapa del cuaderno se rompió cuando apretó su mano. Es tan fácil hacerlo enojar.

\--Último aviso, Stark-- Gruñó mi apellido y ahora si se veía cabreado. Sentí que la comisura de mis labios se elevaban.

\--Último aviso eh...¿Y qué harás ahora? Me gusta tu cuarto-- es tan aburrido que me da pereza darle otro vistazo al lugar --Tanto que me dan ganas de quedarme aquí un rato.

Me alejé y me senté en su cama. Al parecer lo único bueno de este cuarto es la cama, no parecía tan suave a simple vista. Miré hacia arriba y sonreí abiertamente, Capipaleta tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara estaba un poco roja mientras aparentemente contaba por dentro. Conteniendo sus impulsos. Levanté una ceja expectante.

Negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Me miró fijamente, entrecerró los ojos y... Se giró para ir a su escritorio, dejar el cuaderno roto, elegir unos libros y luego... Sin mirar de nuevo hacia a mi se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio y comenzó a leer.

Tiene que ser una broma. Me ignora, no hace nada y sigue leyendo a pesar de que estoy en su amado cuarto. Espero unos minutos, pero nada. Sigue en su mundito.

¿En serio? ¿Sólo hará eso?

Es tan... decepcionante.

\--¿Qué lees?

Me ignora. Bueno, él planea pasar de mi por completo. Entonces no pienso salir de aquí.

\--Son las seis de la tarde, a esta hora comienzan sus cosas los Club de deportes. ¿Por qué no estas ahí?

Seis de la tarde. Peter debe estar en el laboratorio ahora y quiero ir pero...

Saco mi celular y veo el recuento de los cálculos y resultados con los que trabaje estos últimos días y hasta ahora todo va bien, ¡más que bien! Si  sigo así pronto voy a encontrar el error que no me permite terminar este proyecto. Y tengo que terminar, esto será mucho más que una mejora al traje de Iron Man.

\--Chupate esta Howard.

Cuando resolví el problema del reactor no me felicito, sólo asintió con la cabeza revisando mi trabajo, luego cuando hice aquel nuevo elemento convocó una rueda de prensa dando las nuevas noticias adjuntando todo a Stark Industries. Mi idea era crear energía limpia, pero I.S. Se especializa en armamento. Puse en práctica igualmente mi proyecto y un 45% de la Academia esta funcionando de manera perfecta gracias a mi trabajo. Si todo sigue como ahora lograré ir subiendo ese numero en poco tiempo.

Pero a Howard no le pareció nada impresionante y mi conclusión es que se debe a que parti de proyectos sin resolver suyos.

\--Hasta Fury dijo que era un buen trabajo, idiota-- resople revisando ahora las cámaras de seguridad que están cerca de los laboratorios hasta que lo vi. Peter ingreso hace no mas de una hora, hay cámaras en los pasillos pero no en los laboratorios o talleres "especiales" además que para entrar en ellos debes estar autorizado. Bruce, Peter y yo compartimos el mismo lugar y si no fuera porque hackeo la seguridad todas las semanas personal autorizado de SHIELD también tendría acceso total.

Confío en Bruce y Peter.

\--...necesito café para hacer esto-- apague la pantalla y me desplome mirando el techo. Esta demasiado limpio, blanco... como mi mente cada vez que busco el error de cálculo.

¿Qué tanto puedo tardar en hacer algo nuevo y revolucionario? Estoy seguro que no llegue al año desde que se me ocurrió esto. Así que aún puedo decir que no estoy caminando en círculos sin salida.

Tal vez necesito un poco de alcohol. Estaba ebrio y medicado cuando hice el reactor, también había tomado un poco antes de crear el nuevo elemento (creo que a eso se debió que no midiera el peligro y volara en pedazos parte del laboratorio).  
Tengo ganas de beber un poco ahora. Son demasiados números, variables, prototipos... estoy cansado. Quiero apagar mi cerebro.

***

Darcy.

Tengo que llamar a esa chica y escapar de la Academia una de estas noches. Es la única que puede seguirme el ritmo y no trata de pararme. Esta loca, puede que no sea mi amiga pero tenemos un acuerdo para salir juntos. Solo tengo que...

\--¿Qué...?-- parpadeo confundido por un momento. Las luces están apagadas y siento un poco de pánico al no reconocer el lugar. Prendo mi celular iluminando todo de forma tenue y cierro los ojos aliviado.

Es el cuarto de Rogers. Me quedé dormido sin querer y viendo la hora no puedo evitar maldecir, son las doce. ¡Me perdí la cena! Y antes pase por alto el ir a comer algo a la tarde por venir al cuarto de Capipaleta. Y hablando del anciano, no está conmigo en la cama lo cual es un alivio porque ese hubiera sido el colmo. Por inercia alumbro el suelo y ahí esta, durmiendo en una cama improvisada de mantas y sábanas. A pesarde la escasa iluminación puedo notar que su cabello esta mojado y trae una remera blanca suelta y unos pantalones celestes igual de cómodos para dormir. No hace mucho que tomó una ducha.

Ilumino el escrito y ahí hay una bolsa de papel como las que te dan en la cafetería...

\--Comida-- llegue rápido y sin hacer mayor ruido hacia la bolsa y mi estomago rugió cuando saque un sándwich de pollo, también había una botella de jugo de naranja --Rogers... Capipaleta... cubito viviente... anciano... ¿nada? Me tomare tu silencio como que no te importa que robe tu comida.

Mientras comía revise mi celular y tenía varios mensajes de Rhodey y Pepper. Seguro si voy ahora al laboratorio o al taller no tardarán en ir por mi, pero mi cama quedó con el colchón en el suelo y las sábanas hechas un lío. Podría acomodar todo pero...

\--Rogers-- lo empuje con mi pie despacio. No hubo reacción --Bueno, lo intente.

Si ya estaba instalado para qué despertarlo. Termine de comer y beber un poco de jugo, haciendo una nota mental para llamar a Darcy luego, y sin mucha prisa me quite los pantalones. Duermo desnudo pero algo me dice que Capipaleta no va a apreciar la vista cuando despierte y no quiero que me moleste cuando lo haga, así que con toda la consideración que no tengo me quedo en bóxer. No suelo dormir con la luz apagada así que dejo mi celular alumbrado un poco. Esto no es incómodo como creo que debería sentirme, debo estar realmente cansado.

Siento que algo suave me cubre antes de que mi mente quede a oscuras.

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! M tarde una eternidad ¿hay alguien aún interesado en leer esto? Lamento los errores que encontraron, no revise este capítulo.
> 
> Cómo notarán seguro se dieron cuenta que la personalidad de Tony es un poco... un poco chocante jaja pero sin entrar en detalles sepan que nuestro Tony tiene problemas con el abandono y con la percepción de ser remplazado, parecerá mezquino de sus cosas  y celoso por  las personas que son importantes para él   ¡tengan un poco de paciencia!
> 
> Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y alentarm a escribir; )  
> No dejo adelanto porque creo que los torturo más de esa forma que no dejando nada.
> 
> Besos!


	4. Capítulo 3-Steve

—Janet...— suspiro resignado, no me hará caso. Ayer logré librarme de ella al contarle los detalles de lo que pasó cuando las chicas iban a tomarme las medidas.

Pero hoy al parecer no tengo suerte. Me convenció de volver al taller de costura a pesar de que la última vez las chicas escondieron mi ropa cuando estaba probando mi nuevo uniforme. Hasta sacaron fotos cuando abrieron las cortinas, no divisaba mi ropa y ellas solo reían. No eran mal intencionadas, pero fue realmente un mal momento el que pasé buscando mi ropa mientras ellas seguían divirtiéndose.

Hill las reprendió por lo sucedido y Janet me juró que borró cualquier foto, además de prometer que no volvería a pasar.

Y ahora estoy frente a las puertas del taller de costura arrepentido de regresar. Fue cierto que los estudiantes dejaron de mirarme como si fuera el director y podía acercarme a ellos para hablar un poco desde que estoy con ellas. Pero las chicas del taller fueron demasiado efusivas conmigo o más bien con lograr sacar fotos mías y tocarme. Era incómodo.

—Stevie, créeme, hablé con todas y se comportarán desde ahora. Debiste decirme que te manoseaban, eso está mal. Nos quejamos antes de los chicos que hacen eso con nosotras y ahora van y hacen exactamente lo mismo con un chico porque les pareció divertido. Fue tonto, debí darme cuenta. Lo siento.

La miré y me sentí mal por ella, siempre estaba alegre y ahora estaba preocupada por algo tan simple.

—No, Jan, no te disculpes. No fue nada y no tendrías que haberle dicho a María. Todo está bien. Yo lo lamento, no debí exagerar.

Ella me miró como si hubiera dicho alguna locura. Por un momento me preocupe cuando cerró los ojos e infló los cachetes mientras apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Estaba por preguntar si estaba bien pero ella... Desinfló los cachetes y se relajó antes de sonreir.

—Piénsalo de este modo: si en vez de ti hubiera sido yo a quien acorralaron para sacarle fotos en ropa interior y pellizcaron el cu...

—¡Jan!

—¿No fue así?— ella sonreía pero había molestia en su mirada. Como si quisiera golpear algo o a alguien, espero no ser ese alguien porque le dolería más a ella que a mi. —Esa bien, olvidaremos esto y empezaremos desde cero. Igual ya les advertí que pasaría si se meten contigo de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?— frunci el ceño pero ella solo se rió haciendo un gesto con su mano quitando importancia a lo que dijo. —Janet.

Ella rodó los ojos ante mi tono.

—Soy tu guardián, tu protectora... Tu matona personal.

Abrí la boca para preguntar si hablaba en serio. Ésto es vergonzoso, no necesito que otros pelen por mi y me defiendan. ¡Por Dios, estuve en la guerra!

>—Tu y Tony son mis protegidos, Stevie. No te preocupes, nadie se meterá contigo de nuevo si sabe lo que le conviene.

Jan me guiñó el ojo antes de abrir las puertas de par en par e ingresar al taller. Suspiré perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces lo hice hoy antes de seguirla dentro.

—Buen día— saludé a las chicas y todas contestaron a coro con sonrisas nerviosas. Jan asintió satisfecha y me arrastró hacia su mesa de trabajo.

Aunque la situación y el que ella seguramente amenazó de alguna forma a sus compañeras... No puedo evitar sonreír un poco. Se siente bien tener a alguien cuidado tu espalda.

—Mira estos diseños y dime cuál crees que le quedará mejor a Natasha. Elige con cuidado— miré los diseños recordando a la única chica que me presentaron llamada Natasha. Según Jan ella es rusa y tiene entrenamiento militar y de espionaje. Almorzamos juntos una sola vez y fue una presencia imponente, peligrosa de alguna manera —Y luego ayúdame con algunos bocetos, hay algo que les falta y no qué es... Tal vez cambiar el color y hay que ir por un nuevo lote de tela. El proveedor ya tiene el estampado que diseñe, ¡te van a encantar! Planeo hacer unos vestidos preciosos pero casuales... Chaquetas...

Asentí volviendo la vista a los dibujos. En las hojas habían retazos de la tela que se utilizaría para cada prenda. Todos eran vestidos de gala.

—Romanoff tiene una fiesta.

Eran vestidos indudablemente para una fiesta de gala.

—Sí, algo así— ella se rió —. Si no puedes elegir uno aparta los tres que te parezcan más impactantes. _Sexi_.

Suspiré por el tono de la última palabra, Janet sabe que es todavía me incomoda toda esta forma de hablar tan abiertamente sobre sexo, relaciones... Y ni hablar de las muestras físicas de afecto, todavía me siento un idiota por como me congelé el otro día cuando me encontré con dos chicos besándose detrás de las gradas y salí corriendo con la cara en llamas cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que me había quedado mirando. Quería preguntar a Janet o Bruce sobre el tema de la homosexualidad en la actualidad pero no sabía cuál sería la reacción de ellos ante mi pregunta. Y buscar en Internet era un no rotundo, vi como Stark pirateaba la seguridad y cámaras de la academia cuando se lo dije a Janet ella se rió diciendo que era algo normal y que Tony no era el único que lo hacía, así que tampoco debía sorprenderme por si revisaban mi historia de navegación.

Adiós privacidad.

No es que haya intentado buscar más información de la que recibí en Internet, pero aún así...

—No puede ser...— levanté la vista para encontrar la cara desanimada de Jan —¡No te gusta ninguno!

Antes de poder negarlo ella arrebato las hojas de mis manos frunciendo el ceño.

—No, Jan, disculpa. No estaba mirándolos...— sonreí apenado y ella me miró exagerado una expresión ofendida llevando una mano a su pecho. Después de entrecerrar los ojos me entrego los dibujos de nuevo, está vez si voy a mirarlos.

—¿Es por Tony?— la miré pero ella miraba unas carpetas intentado parecer casual.

—No, no lo vi después de que lo dejé durmiendo para ir a clases.

Era verdad. Esta mañana desperté y él seguía durmiendo en mi cama. Acomodé las mantas y me vestí para salir a correr como todas las mañanas, al volver él seguía durmiendo. Fui a desayunar, le conté a Janet y a Bruce lo que pasó y luego volví con un par de tostadas, jugo de naranja y un pequeño pote de membrillo. Tony siguió durmiendo cuando me fui a clases y todavía no volví porque Jan me arrastró hasta el taller.

—No te enojes con él, Stevie. Es agradable una vez que lo conoces bien.

_Lo dudo._

_—_ No estoy enojado y de todos modos no es necesario que nos llevemos bien— me encogí de hombros apartando unos dibujos —¿Qué tipo de fiesta es?

Eso ayudaría a elegir un vestido. Es increíble cómo puede uno aprender de moda y confección con Janet Van Dyne como instructora.

—Si es necesario. Bruce, Nat y yo somos sus amigos así que inevitablemente vas a tener que tratar con Tony— ella tomó los dibujos que aparté con el ceño fruncido —Es una fiesta de caridad de la fundación María Stark. Va a acompañar a Tony, bueno, mejor dicho a vigilarlo a pedido de Pepper. Que por cierto compró su vestido en otro lugar, es lindo pero yo podría haber hecho algo mejor...

Asentí ignorando la puntada en mi pecho. María debe ser la esposa de Howard, me alegro por él pero aún así no puedo dejar de lado este sentimiento de haberme quedado atrás... No eh visto a nadie de mi pasado aun.

No sé si quiero verlos.

—¿Entonces algo menos... revelador pero que a la vez sí lo sea? Negro o rojo... Encaje... Corte sirena tal vez...— muchas imágenes de Romanoff con distintos tipos de vestidos vinieron a mi mente, los corte sirena ganaron. Busqué papel y lápiz de carbón para hacer un boceto rápido. Aunque también hay uno en mi mente pero es de dos piezas, no creo que sirva para una gala. De todos modos puedo hacer un boceto de ese también. ¿Sería muy raro que le pidiera permiso para dibujarla? —Que sea amigo de sus amigos no nos hará amigos. Es más él fue muy específico para que me alejara de ustedes. ¿Escote corazón?

Levanté la vista para ver a Jan haciendo un boceto al igual que yo.

—Tony es complicado, pero definitivamente ustedes serán amigos. Sin tirantes, espalda medio descubierta... Recuerda el toque _sexi sexi_.

—Creo que corte A sería mejor... una apertura— sonreí recordando la explicación de "sexi-sexi" de Jan —Me conformo con solo convivir sin insultos o peleas. En vez de encaje puede ser bordado.

—También estoy en duda con el encaje, pero definitivamente sin tirantes y espalda descubierta... Stevie atrevido— se rió y odié sentir mi cara calentarse —Tony no es malo, es un poco idiota socialmente. Defecto de ser un genio supongo... Gasa, negro o bordó...

Frunci el ceño y tomé otro papel. Espero no encontrarme con Tony cuando vuelva a mi cuarto. No importa que diga Jan, obviamente no le caigo bien y no tengo interés de ser su amigo.

—Gasa, espalda descubierta, sin mangas, escote corazón...— esto ya está tomando más forma —Si te preocupa que terminemos peleando no lo hagas, se contenerme cuando me provocan. Y no pienso buscarlo. Plisado, largo, corte A, drapeado lateral...

—Si, me gusta...pero mejor que el escote sea asimétrico— hice el escote de nuevo, también me gusta más de ese modo. Pero le falta algo —De verdad te cae muy mal Tony, entiendo que las primeras impresiones son importantes pero puedes darle una segunda oportunidad. Sería incómodo para todos estar juntos con ustedes molestos. Cola barriba, ¿Recuerdas cuál es?

—Sí, me acuerdo— seguí dibujando recordando las toneladas de revistas y libros que me hizo leer —¿El bordado entonces? El color todavía no es...

—Lo sé, hay que ver la plaqueta de colores. Negro o bordó oscuro. Seda y gasa.

Miré el dibujo frunciendo el ceño, de alguna forma puedo imaginar a Romanoff con vestidos mayormente negros.

—Veamos éstos— Jan dejó una carpeta con retazos de telas junto a mi boceto.

—El color vino tinto parece funcionar, ¿no deberíamos preguntarle a ella qué color prefiere?

—Créeme, si Nat quería un color en específico me lo hubiera dicho.

—Oh... supongo que está bien entonces— algo me dice que no hay que decepcionar a Romanoff. Suspiré y miré a Janet mientras inspeccionaba mi boceto.

—Tenemos pocos días para terminar, usualmente un vestido así tardaría diez días... Pero podemos hacerlo.

—¿Podemos?— negué con la cabeza viendo la sonrisa de Janet. Una cosa es ayudar con los bocetos y otra llevarlo fuera del papel. Se cocer gracias a mi mamá pero nada comparado con la costura profesional de Janet y sinceramente no estoy interesado en esa parte.

—¡Es tu diseño! Con un toque mío, ¡pero es tuyo!— ella miró el boceto con una gran sonrisa —No suelo trabajas en conjunto con nadie, pero contigo estoy cómoda. ¡Eres mi Pinky!

No sé quién o qué es un Pinky.

—Jan...

—No, no puedes negarte. No espero que cosas, bueno un poco sí. Solo ayúdame y hagamos ésto juntos. ¡Será divertido!

Bufé mirando el boceto, no me convence aún la parte de cocer. Aunque no puedo dejar a Jan haciendo ésto sola, noté que no le gusta que nadie la ayude con su trabajo. Asentí haciendo que soltara un chillido contenta.

—Dijiste algo de ir por un lote de telas...

Algunos estudiantes tenían permiso para salir del campus. Hill me dijo que yo podía ir a donde quisiera mientras no faltará a mis actividades escolares. Pero aún no salí a ningún sitio. Me acostumbré a la academia, no creí estar preparados para ver la ciudad y la sociedad fuera de éste lugar. Tal vez ya es hora de salir al mundo.

—Sí, en realidad el proveedor puede traer todo el mismo. Pero me gusta ir en persona y revisar todo en el lugar— ella sonrió mirándome con una mirada divertida —Tenemos un toque de queda, pero estoy segura que podemos ir por las cosas y tener tiempo suficiente para dar una vuelta. ¿Todavía no hiciste nada fuera de la academia, verdad?

—No, todavía no salí de aquí y estaba pensando en pedirte que me acompañaras.

No voy a mencionar que temo sentirme demasiado abrumado y hacer algo tonto como perderme.

—¡Estupendo Pinky!¡Dominaremos el mundo de la moda y comeremos un helado hoy!

Me reí aunque todavía no sé quién es Pinky. Debo decir a Bruce qué tal vez no pueda ir a la biblioteca, algo me dice que usaremos todo el tiempo fuera de clases en el taller.

Jan guardó los bocetos en una carpeta que siempre lleva consigo para guardarla en su cuarto. Me dijo que nos encontraríamos en la entrada del campus en media hora y que ella le pediría a Hill el permiso para que nos dejarán salir sin problema.

Suspiré caminando hacia los dormitorios, por unos momentos olvidé que había un visitante no deseado ahí. Cerré los ojos antes de abrir, inalando y exhalando aire para prepararme para otro encuentro con Tony Stark. Todavía no entiendo por qué no le caigo bien, ni siquiera nos conocemos y él fue el que dió la "primera mala impresión" si mal no recuerdo. Negando con la cabeza abrí la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír al ver mi cuarto sin ninguna persona en el interior. Cerré la puerta y fui directamente hacia mi ropa. Me cambié la camiseta azul que llevaba por una camisa blanca, luego un suéter celeste con el logo de mi escudo (estoy seguro que era un regalo-broma de Jan pero se volvió mi favorito) y una chaqueta de cuero negra fue lo único que cambié. Los pantalones y zapatillas Converse negras estaban bien.

Tomé un poco del dinero que Fury me dió junto con mis documentos. Miré una vez más mi cuarto y pienso que debería decorar un poco el lugar, ya que voy a estar un tiempo aquí debo hacerlo más acogedor.

***

—No— negué con la cabeza para enfatizar que cuando comenté que quería hacer más acogedor mi cuarto no me refería a ir de compras de inmediato.

—¡Oh vamos, Stevie! Hay que mejorar el fiasco de las telas. Comer helado y ir de comprar es la perfecta solución más sana para los problemas.

No creo que comer por comer y comprar compulsivamente sea una solución sana ni de forma remota, pero Jan ya está corriendo entre la gente en el centro comercial y no quiero perderla.

Aunque no me negué a una hamburguesa con papas... Solo somos nosotros comiendo éste tipo de comida ya que todos a nuestro alrededor están tomando café, helado o comiendo muffins y medialunas.

—¿Quieres probar del mío?

Miré la hamburguesa de Jan y asentí antes de pensar. Pero ella ya me acercó su hamburguesa y por inercia le di la mía como para negarme ahora. Yo pedí una de carne, lechuga, cebolla crujiente, queso cheddar y bacon mientras que Jan quiso una de pollo, lechuga, tomates y cebolla con ketchup. Además de una porción de papas, otra de nuggets y ensalada para compartir.

—Creo que ordenamos demasiado— dije antes de dar otro mordisco. La hamburguesa de pollo no está mal.

—Se que comes mucho por tu metabolismo y aunque no lo creas en un mal día puedo terminar todo ésto yo solita— de alguna forma lo dudo —¿Intercambio?

Asentí haciendo el cambio de hamburguesa.

La salida no fue nada mal. En realidad me gustó tomar el metro, a pesar de ser él único en disfrutarlo. Y caminar por las calles atestadas de gente no fue abrumador. Estoy seguro que de haberlo hecho solo la experiencia hubiera sido todo lo contrario, es bueno contar con alguien nuevamente.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo— miré a Jan confundido y ella rodó los ojos antes de pinchar lechuga con su tenedor de la ensalada. —¿Qué te molesta? Si hay un momento para hablar de tus problemas es éste, durante un atracón de comida.

Hizo un gesto con su tenedor para que hablara. Podría cambiar de tema. Jan puede ser directa y efusiva, pero no se impone más de lo necesario y tampoco es entrometida por curiosidad. Ella solo fue simpática conmigo, intentando incluirme a ésta época a su manera.

—Todavía no vi a nadie de mi pasado— tomé un poco de mi gaseosa y miré la porción de papas como si fue lo más importante —. No sé si quiera verlos, que esté listo para ver lo que me perdí. Y hoy cuando hablamos de la fiesta de la fundación de María Stark no pude evitar sentir nostalgia y... envidia. Howard siguió después de la guerra, se casó y formó una familia... Cosas de las que él renegaba y se burlaba de mi cuando hablamos del futuro.

—No está mal que te sientas desanimado, Stevie. En realidad me preocuparía si fueras todo alegre y sin pensar en lo que hubiera sido si...— levanté la vista y ella me sonrió con gentileza —Pero es bueno que te estés dando una oportunidad de vivir en ésta época y no solo actuando por instinto. Me alegra ser parte de tu vida ahora y si no estás preparando para enfrentar a quienes dejaste atrás está bien, nadie puede culparte.

—Pensé que vería a Howard, después de todo el dinero que gastó en mi búsqueda.

Stark no era mi amigo más cercano, formamos una buena amistad pero él no era un soldado realmente y solo lo veía cuando volvía de las misiones y salíamos a festejar que con mi equipo seguíamos vivos.

—También me sorprende que no haya aparecido para verte— ella bufó negando con la cabeza —. Prácticamente las únicas buenas conversaciones que tuvo con Tony fueron solo cuando hablaba sobre ti. Empeoró cuando María falleció, se emborrachó más seguido, olvidó a Tony por completo, hasta casi llevó la  empresa a la quiebra y cuando sacó la cabeza de su culo solo lo hizo para nombrar a su socio como CEO y concentrarse en beber y buscar al Capitán América...

Miré fijamente a Jan sin pestañear. De repente siento como si alguien hubiera golpeado mi estómago. Dejé de comer y no pude evitar recordar a ese libertino y sinvergüenza que era Howard, ¿qué tanto cambió? ¿Cuánto cambiaron todos? No sabía que su esposa había muerto o que descuidó de su hijo luego de esa perdida. Y además ocupó no solo su dinero sino que también su tiempo para encontrar mi cuerpo. Porque dudo que cualquier persona haya pensado que seguiría con vida.

_Entonces Tony me odia por eso._

¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ésta información?

No conozco a Tony, no puedo ir con él y disculparme en nombre de su padre por haberlo descuidado por mí. Pero Howard si es mi amigo, tal vez no el más cercano, pero lo fue y si él no vino aún a verme talvez es porque espera a que yo lo haga en su lugar... Aunque me cuesta imaginar al Howard que conocí siendo considerado.

—¿Steve?— Jan chasqueó los dedos frente a mis ojos haciendo que casi saltara a una posición de combate. Ella me miró sorprendida y no pude evitar disculparme de inmediato —Lo siento, a veces olvidó que eres un soldado. ¡El Capitán América...! ¡Oh, lo siento mucho!

—¿Por qué?

No entiendo porqué se disculpa.

—No debí decir esas cosas de Howard. Él nunca supo cómo ser un padre, desde antes de dedicarse totalmente a tí él ya la cagaba a diario así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Está bien, Jan— me encogí de hombros volviendo a comer a pesar que ya no tengo hambre. No hay que desperdiciar la comida después de todo.

—Podríamos ir a ver una película, hay algunas muy buenas en cartelera.

—Creo que debería preguntar a Fury cómo puedo contactarme con Howard.

—¿Qué? Stevie... No creo que sea buena idea, se que dije que lo que quisieras estaría bien. Pero no esperaba que quisieras ver a nadie de tu pasado. Tal vez sea demasiado, son personas totalmente diferentes... adultos, algunos hasta ancianos...

Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño, no podía imaginar realmente a Peggy como una anciana de ochenta y tres años o a Howard con setenta y ocho años.

—Fue padre a los sesenta años— dije sorprendido, ¿cuántos años tenía su esposa entonces? Realmente no sé hasta qué edad una mujer puede tener hijos pero se me hace muy raro imaginar a una mayor de sesenta embarazada o una en sus veinte saliendo con un hombre tan mayor...

—Maria de tenía treinta, treinta y uno cuando tuvo a Tony. Por las fotos que vi, Howard no aparentaba su edad en ese entonces así que no es de sorprender que tuviera conquistas. Aún ahora se mantiene bien para ser un alcohólico...

—¡¿Es alcohólico?!

—Sabes...creo que es buen momento para cambiar de tema— Jan se mordió el labio antes de suspirar —Si descartamos la película, ¿Volvemos al plan inicial de ir por un helado?

***

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando regresamos a la Academia. No pude dejar en todo lo que dijo Jan. Me despedí de ella cuando llegamos al ala de los dormitorios de las chicas. Sentí mi cara calentarse cuando llamé la atención de todo el mundo cuando gritó que nos veríamos en la cena.

Tan absorto en mis pensamientos y en intentar no llamar más la atención estaba que casi choqué contra la señorita Potts.

—Capitan, justo a quien buscaba.

Ella sonrió ignorando mi desconcierto, no se qué razón tendría la Potts para hablar conmigo. Observé cómo revisaba en su cartera hasta sacar dos cartas. Me las entrego y frunci el ceño cuando noté que su sonrisa por un momento flaqueó.

—El señor Stark me pidió que te entregara esa carta y una invitación para la fiesta que hará en nombre de la fundación María Stark.— miré las cartas sin decir nada. ¿Quería verme? —No es necesario que confirmes tu asistencia, así que no te sientas obligado a asistir si no quieres.

—¿Él dijo eso?— guardé las cartas en mi bolsillo sin esperar una respuesta —Gracias, señorita Potts. Que tenga buena noche.

Seguí mi camino sintiéndome cada vez más mal. Mi pecho dolía, como cuando todavía sufría de asma. Mis músculos se tensaron y mis ojos ardían... No puedo hacer esto, desmoronarse por algo así.

_"—Tal vez sea demasiado, son personas totalmente diferentes... adultos, algunos hasta ancianos..."_

¿Y si Janet tiene razón?

Necesito llegar a mi cuarto, no mostrar a nadie que ésto me debilita. Que quiero llorar como un niño por la realidad en la que desperté. No debí despertar después de estrellar ese avión...

Llegué a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta de prepo cerrándola luego sin importar el ruido que hizo por no haber manejado bien mi fuerza. Iba a lanzarme de cabeza a mi cama, a esa que me resulta tan incómoda e irreal para dormir. Demasiado mullida comparada con los colchones y lugares donde dormí durante toda mi vida...

—¿Qué haces aquí?— miré a mi alrededor y sí, éste es mi cuarto. Pero mi cama está ocupada por Tony Stark.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, pero sigue siendo mi cuarto.

Stark está sentado con las piernas cruzadas usando sólo una camiseta y boxers mientras unas pantallas holográficas lo rodean.

—Stark— dije firme haciendo que el me mirara como si recién se diera cuenta que estoy aquí. Sus ojos están un poco irritados y tiene la mirada cansada.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres Rogers? Estoy trabajando— realmente sonó ofendido.

—¿Por qué estás en mi cuarto?— levanté una ceja esperando su respuesta, él volvió a lo que sea que está haciendo.

—Vetado del laboratorio y taller hasta nuevo aviso y Pepper me persigue para regañarme. Necesito terminar y que no me molesten. Tu cuarto es el último lugar al que todos pensarían que iría.— habló rápido y sin pausa antes de maldecir. Estaba por decir que no lo quería en mi cuarto pero él volvió a hablar sin mirarme —No molestes, genio trabajando.

_¿Qué está mal con éste chico? Definitivamente algo está mal con él._

Miré al suelo y encontré sus pantalones, zapatillas y medias. Sobre mi escritorio hay un...¿Eso es un brazo robótico? Es hueco, tal vez esté sin terminar. En silencio recogo la ropa que está en el suelo para doblar y colocar sobre la silla, no puedo evitar mantener todo ordenado. Tony sigue en lo suyo.

Cuando estoy quitándome la chaqueta recuerdo la carta e invitación de Howard y no puedo evitar mirar fijamente a Tony. ¿Sabe que fui invitado? ¿Va a odiarme aún más si asisto a la fiesta?

—Una foto te durará mas— habló/gruñó sin despegar la vista de su trabajo.

Negué con la cabeza caminando a mi armario para guardar la chaqueta y cambiar la camisa y suéter por lo que traía puesto antes de salir hoy.

No sé qué hacer ahora, es tarde para ir por Bruce a la biblioteca y temprano para encontrarme con Jan para ir por la cena como acordamos. Planeaba revolcarme en mi miseria, pero con Tony invadiendo mi cuarto porque al parecer no tiene respecto por el espacio personal de otras personas no puedo hacerlo.

—¿En qué trabajas?

No contestó, por supuesto que soy ignorado en mi propio cuarto. Caminé hasta mi escritorio y miré el brazo robótico, es de un color rojo con acabados dorados. Se ve estéticamente bien.

—No toques— escuché cuando extendí la mano sin darme cuenta para tocar aquella cosa.

—¿En qué trabajas?— repetí retrocediendo mi mano para mirarlo.

—En algo.

Rodé los ojos y volví a mirar el brazo de metal. Sin importar que me pidió/ordenó que no lo tocara hice exactamente eso y descubrí que en la palma de la mano había un círculo...

—No te apuntes en la cara, es parte del nuevo prototipo. Tiene más potencia.

Asentí sin saber a qué nuevo prototipo se refería.

—¿Vas a dormir de nuevo aquí?

No es que me moleste ceder mi cama, duermo mejor en el suelo después de todo. Pero ese no es el punto.

—No duermo cuando tengo trabajo que hacer, ya deja de hablar.

Entrecerre los ojos viéndolo de costado, ¿quién de cree que es?  
Evité suspirar molesto y decidí leer un poco antes que fuera la hora de la cena. Me da pena pero a pesar de todo lo que comí esta tarde sé que en cuanto huela comida en un par de horas volveré a querer comer.

Intenté no mirar a Stark mientras leía pero no pude evitar hacerlo unas cuantas veces. No puedo creer que esté invadiendo mi cuarto, otra vez.

Lo dejé cuando fui por mi cena y no le mencioné a Jan ni a Bruce a quién tenía de visita nuevamente. Natasha se nos unió y fue la única que me miró cuando decidí pedir un sándwich de más para no comerlo y llevar a mi cuarto. A nadie más pareció importante que llevara comida y una lata de gaseosa conmigo cuando me despedí.

En el camino a los dormitorios pude ver a Thor discutiendo con su hermano Loki. Nunca hablé realmente con ellos, solo me los presentaron. Y otra vez, en el mismo lugar que la anterior vez, me encontré con la parejita de chicos besándose muy apasionados. E igual que antes me quedé mirando indiscreto, pero ésta vez pude seguir mi camino antes de que me vieran de nuevo. No pude evitar recordar a Arnie...

Al regresar a mi cuarto Tony seguía en lo suyo, solo que moviendo las manos y murmurando para si mismo como un maníaco. Lo ignore y saqué la computadora portátil que estaba guardada en el cajón de mi escritorio. Sin pensarlo mucho busque a Arnie Roth y de inmediato aparecieron varias fotos y enlaces de distintas personas con ese nombre, pero uno era conocido. Al parecer por ser mi amigo de la infancia fue convocado para dar algunas charlas sobre mi en los museos. Los videos y fotografías eran de algunos años atrás, no había casi información de su vida luego de la guerra. ¿Seguirá vivo? Si lo está, puede ser que siga en Brooklyn.

Estaba por escribir el nombre de Howard cuando me golpeó una almohada en la cara.

—Ya enserio, ¿tus orejas no se descongelaron o qué?

—¿Qué quieres?— mi tono sonó cortante, molesto. Pero Tony parece inmune a soldados mejorados enojados porque ni se inmutó.

—Te pregunté si vas a comer eso— señaló el sándwich y negué con la cabeza antes de alcanzarle también la lata.

—De nada— dije y el dijo lo que creo y quiero creer fue un gracias mientras masticaba.

Decidí abandonar mi búsqueda para cuando esté a solas y comencé a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios ignorando al Salir Stark en mi cuarto. Cómo siempre me pasé de la cuenta que planeaba hacer y tomé ropa limpia para dormir antes de ir a las duchas. El agua caliente es una de las cosas que más me agrada de ésta época. Al volver a mí cuarto no me sorprende ver a Tony aún haciendo lo suyo, preparo mi cama en el suelo como ayer y no me quejo por la cama porque en realidad no me molesta cederla. Cuando terminó vuelvo a mirar a Stark.

—Voy a apagar la luz.

Sin recibir ninguna negativa y aunque lo hubiera hecho no me importaría, pagué la luz y me acosté. La luz de las pantallas iluminó tenuemente la habitación y me concentré en los murmullos de Tony para no pensar en nada ni nadie más para lograr dormir.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí otro capítulo, ya en el siguiente comenzarán a incorporarse los demás personajes. Solo para aclarar, no habrá ningún romance entre Howard y Steve, tal vez una que otra insinuación pero definitivamente Stark mayor no se estará comiendo al caramelito de Steve jajaja XD
> 
> Resulta que se aprende algo viendo Proyec Runway... Jeje
> 
> Gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que sigan leyendo éste finc a pesar de la tardanza. Besos!!!


End file.
